Grim x Carla
by R I L E YYT
Summary: Grim x Carla is about my friends who are awesome. they are my otp and ily guys.
1. The beginning

**Carla x Grim is a story about my two friends on an app called discord. They are my otp and their awesome**

It all begins when Carla and Grim are in the park on a date. They are holding hands and laying down looking up at the beautiful summer sky. Both Carla and Grim are happy together and can not stop smiling. They finnaly decide to go for a walk.

Carla: Wooowww look at that fountain! *runs over to it*

Grim: wait Carla! *chases after her*

Carla: isn't it just beautiful?

Grim: not as beautiful as you ;) *blushes*

Carla: hehe 0/0 *face turns red and hot*

Grim: Hey want to come over tonight? My parents are out of town for the week.

Carla: Ok! I'll be over at let's say... 7?

Grim: Ok cya there!


	2. Grim x Carla

**A few hours later at Grim's house...**

Carla: *knocks*

Grim: *opens the door* oh hey :)

Carla: Hey *steps inside*

Grim: follow me *carla follows Grim to Grims room*

Carla: *sits on grims bed while Grim puts on some music*

Grim: You ok with doing this?

Carla: Yes! *leans in*

Grim:*starts kissing Carla then moves her onto his lap and grabs her butt*

Carla: mmmmffff *kisses him harder and harder untill they are making out while laying down on his bed*

Grim: *whispers in her ear* you ready?

Carla: yes

Grim: *takes his shirt off then takes Carla's off*

Carla: *still kissing him while touching him in... places..*

- **find out what happens in the next in the next chapter!**


	3. The Bedroom

**Grim and Carla are still making out.**

Grim: *kisses Carla and keeps squeezing her butt*

Carla:uuummmmffff *puts her hand down his pants*

Grim: *stops kissing her* what are you doing?

Carla: what... was I not...I better go

Gri: No wait! Here I'll help! *undo's his pants and takes them off* come back over here, please?

Carla: oh..uh.. ok *gets back on top of him and they start making out again*

Grim: *starts undoing Carla's shorts while they are still kissing*

Carla: *blushes and let's him*

Grim: *pulls them off her and starts kissing her neck making his way down to her waist kissing her on the chest, stomach, untill he reaches her waist*

Carla: *blushing like crazy and pushes his head down some*

Grim: oh.. *looks forward/ straight at what's in front of him and starts pulling Carla's underwear down*

Carla: *moves forward so his face is right in front of it*

Grim: *licks her and starts playing with it then starts kissing her up to her neck and leaves a hickey*

Carla: *pulls grims underwear off and starts squeezing while he's giving her hickeys*

Grim: *still kissing her and starts undoing her bra*

 **Find out what happens next in the next chapter!**


	4. Bedroom Part 2

Carla: *starts doing the kissing thing Grim did to her untill she reaches IT*

Grim: Go ahead

Carla: o..ok.. *grabs it and puts it in her mouth*

Grim: oh god that feels good

Carla: *sucks faster then slower, faster, slower, in s pattern*

Grim: oh gooddd

Carla: *smiles then takes it out*

Grim: *cums*

Carla: *pushes his dead down some so it's right in front of her chest*

Grim: You sure?

Carla: Deffinetly

Grim:*Starts sucking on her chest*

Carla: uummmfffff yaasss

Grim:*plays with her butt*

Carla: *grabs his junk and sticks it in her front*

Carla: **OH GOD**

Grim:*stops sucking and moves in and out in a pattern going in her body and out, in and out, in and out untill she cums*

Carla:mmmfff yasss

Grim: you like? *takes it out and shoves it in her mouth*

Carla: *mumbles with in in her mouth* yes

Grim: good get used to it. We are going to be doing this more often now ;)

Carla: *blushes and keeps sucking untill he cums in her mouth*

Grim: how does that taste? *takes it out*

Carla: *swallows* yummmm

 **they keep doing this for the next 2 hours when they are done Carla goes to the bathroom and takes a pregnancy test because they forgot protection... find out what happens next in the next chapter!**


	5. Is she pregnant?

**Is Carla pregnant!?**

Carla: *takes test and it turns out negative* few

Grim: So?

Carla: Negative

Grim: few, we are NOT ready for a baby.

Carla: Agreed...

 **A week later...**

 **Carla and Grim are doing it again but with protection,**

 **A month later, still doing it once a week**

 **Year later, still doing it**

 **Untill they are married now it's 4 years after they are married with 2 kids, a boy and a girl who are beautiful twins.**

 **THE END**


End file.
